Home: A Reveal Story
by Amaherst
Summary: The downfall of HawkMoth and their reveal story. Contains scenes of a sexual nature. First fic for a long time!


All she could hear was the pounding of her heart as she struggled to regain even breathing. The blurry figure in front of her was panting heavily and told her that he too was exhausted. They didnt have long before they had to get back out there, they couldn't leave Carapace, Rena Rogue and Queen Bee for too long. They hadn't called upon their special powers yet knowing that when they did they really were short on time. Instead during battle they had chosen to fight for as long as they physically could before bowing out for a rest. Rena had shouted to them to go before they couldn't, before HawkMoth himself entered the battle. They could feel him getting closer. The kwamis magic became very alert to his ever closer presence.

"Are you okay?" Cat Noir asked concern etched on his face

Ladybug looked up at him as her eyes began to regain focus, an expression on her face was one he hadn't seen before. He couldn't place it. One of fear, of strength and resolve and of weariness.

"I have to be, we have to be" she replied nodding to him, he nodded back straightening up. He placed his arm around her gathering their strength before going back out.

"To think it might finally be over today, one way or another" He mused as she leant her forehead against his, their eyes closed.

Ladybug could only nod, her throat suddenly closing up choked with emotions she had to keep in check.

"I have to tell you Cat, if anything goes wrong out there, you have to know that you have always been in my heart since the first day we met 5 years ago, you know a side to me that my best friend couldn't even begin to imagine exists and though I haven't been able to share so much with you, what we have shared means the world to me, and if we make it out of this alive, I can't wait to see who lies under that mask"

Cat's eyes shone with tears.

"MiLady if we make it out of this I'm never leaving your side again,"

She smiled at him and nodded.

They sensed a change in the battle from around a corner and knew at once who had made himself known. They looked at each other with a steady resolve on their faces and their fists clenced. It was time to end this once for all. For five long years HawkMoth had poured mayhem into their lives and into Paris in pursuit of their miraculous, it was now or never.

Ladybug and Cat Noir rounded the corner, soon joined by their friends, all of who were panting from the battle but they had triumphant smirks. They had been successful in beating the army HawkMoth had created of the residents of Paris. The five heroes stood strong as Hawkmoth neared. He looked upon them with a steely gaze before speaking.

"I have no need of the turtle, bee or fox, you may go. Hand me the powers of creation and destruction and this will be over. No more akumas, no more fighting no more secrets, surely that sounds reasonable?" He sneered.

"Not a chance, we haven't fought for 5 years to merely hand them over so you can wreak more havoc upon Paris and the world, we are taking your miraculous today and you will pay for what you have done" Ladybug replied stepping out

"Fine, don't say I didn't try to do this without a fight," He pulled a long sword out from under his cloak and started a run towards the five.

The fight was long and hard. Rena had been the first to bow out having become overpowered before being thrown to the gutter, Queen Bee followed and shortly after CaraPace. They looked up to watch the tussle between the trio. Ladybug and Cat Noir never ending the assault against him despite the knocks, the bruises, the cuts. HawkMoth had to hand it to them, their teamwork was commendable.

"Give it up HawkMoth, we are too strong," Cat Noir yelled striking him with his extended baton

HawkMoth merely smirked before making his swords into two and running forward.

"Catacylsm!" Cat Noir shouted lunging towards the swords triumphant into destroying them.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted into the darkening sky. Rope landed into her hands and she showed her dismay openly, looking at Cat Noir for clues to which he merely shrugged.

"So thats it then, I simply have to wait before you lose your masks and I can simply take your miraculous, shall we sit?" HawkMoth laughed.

Ladybug plunged into him taking him by surprise, he landed on his back instantly winding him he tried to fight under the girl who was trying to get the rope around him. Thats all she could see it being for, her vision only spotting on HawkMoth. Cat Noir seeing her struggle, helped pin him down. Together they tied him down.

"No!" He shouted as Ladybug removed his brooch.

Hawmoth had been transformed into Gabriel Agreste, revealing to the five who had sought disaster across Paris. Cat Noir fell to his knees

"Cat? Are you okay?" Ladybug asked kneeling next to him. He simply nodded his eye never leaving Gabriel.

Police ran over to the scene and Carapace and Rena Rogue handed Gabriel Agreste over to them. Queen Bee untied the rope from him once the chief had shackled him, and handed the rope over to Ladybug who swiftly threw it up into the air for what could potentially be the last time she would need to.

"Miaculous Ladybug!" She shouted as loudly as she could and felt the magic sweep out of her and all over Paris cleansing it from the evil it had endured during HawkMoths final charge. Cat Noir stood and admired the magic with her before lacing their fingers together, a small sad smile dominating his features.

"So, do we get to know who our heroes were?" Queen Bee asked running her fingers through her blonde hair as the reporters gathered closer to the scene.

"No, not yet, we all need to leave together. Cat and I don't have long left and I want us to be revealed together," Ladybug said pulling out her yoyo. "C'mon follow me"

She led them all to the school's roof away from prying eyes.

Chloe was the first one to take off her miraculous "Well you all know who I was, all of Paris did!"

Ladybug nodded and took the box from Chloe thanking her. She turned to Carapace who nodded before detransforming into Nino. Cat and Chloe gasped. He handed her the turtle miraculous with a nod. She turned to Rena with a smile who recieved yet another gasp once she was revealed as Ayla.

Ladybug and Cat Noir stood centimeters apart looking at each other apprehensively.

"This is it!" Ladybug said in an octave only slightly higher than a whisper. Cat Noir nodded.

"I'll go first. I had no idea who HawkMoth was, please believe me" He said looking at all of them. They shared a confused glance before his ring gave one final beep before a flash of green surrounded him revealing Adrien Agreste to the shocked four. His eyes fell on Ladybug with tensed shoulders. Her mouth was gaping open.

"Is this okay?" He asked her and her alone ignoring the gasps and the shock that the others nodded before a pink bright light engulfed her and revealed her biggest secret. Alya screamed, Chloe swore and Nino laughed. Adrien shared all of their sentiments when he stared at the woman who stood looking vunerable, her eyes flitted towards him nervously.

"You. It was you all along?" He whispered but she heard him. Her attention wholly on him despite the others rushing to her. She nodded shly. He wrapped his arms around her slight frame and whispered to her

"Thank God, I love you Marinette, I felt so torn. You held my heart in my civilian form but I couldn't tell you because I felt like I was betraying Ladybug" She sagged against him in relief with a slight chuckle.

"And to think, I rejected Cat Noir because I love you!"

He pulled away to look at her in bewilderment but soon joined in her laughter which became a group laugh as they sat down on the roof laughing and crying together holding each other, and accepting one another reminiscing.

"So what do we do now?" Chloe asked

"What do you mean Chloe?" Marinette asked leaning against Adrien comfortably who was absentmindly stroking both Plagg and Tikki in his lap

"Well HawMoth-" She glanced at Adrien before continuing "-is gone, no more akumas, no more fighting what does that mean for you and Adrien, for the kwamis?"

Marinette hadn't thought that far. She was too overwhelmed with the final fight and the reveals that she was much too numb to think anything further. She looked at Tikki for answers.

"We need to see Master Fu in the morning, he will decide. We need to return the Miraculouses. He will be anxious to see NooRoo"

"All the Miraculouses?" Marinette asked sitting up. Tikki flew up to her holder and held her cheek.

"I don't know Marinette but whatever the answer know that I'm proud of you and how far you've come. You're a strong passionate smart young woman and now you have the man of your dreams there isn't a thing you can't achieve"

Marinette smiled and nodded at her, a few tears leaving her.

Adrien looked at Plagg and was surprised to him Plagg already looking up at him eyes glistening.

"Are you crying?" Adrien asked amazed

"I'm so proud of you kid," Plagg wailed as he zipped up to sit hold onto Adriens nose. "You didn't succumb to the power of destruction and you fought your own Dad and even knowing it was him hasn't destroyed you, I couldn't be more prouder!" Plagg cried some more.

Adrien chuckled. "Its what the love of a good woman can do for you" He replied looking at Marinette who gasped but then smiled biting her lip.

"Guys its 2am we really should be getting some sleep. Chloe is going to get hounded tomorrow as it is by the press" Alya said packing her bag back up of their empty snack wrappers and bottles.

"Won't you be one of them?" Chloe asked stretching.

"No, I'll be beside you." She replied helping Nino up.

"What?" she asked.

"Nino and I will be next to you, speaking with you, telling Paris what happened, they deserve to know. But don't worry we will leave you and Adrien out of it Marinette," Alya said reaching for her best friends hand.

"No, I'll be there. I can't speak for Adrien but I want the world to know who Ladybug was. So every shrinking violet out there knows that they have what it takes to change the world. And no one else can claim to be a copycat if I out myself either," She winked recalling the memory of an akuma who had transformed into herself and tried to make people hate her.

"Oh you can speak for me MiLady, if you are there so am I" Adrien said as he pulled her under his chin.

"Oh man this is gonna be so epic! Can we all be in our alter egos and then BOOM! Flash! We detransform!" Nino gushed as he led the way down the ladders.

Everyone scoffed except Marinette who looked at Tikki who was flying around her head with Plagg.

"Sounds awesome!"

"YESSS!" Nino shouted from halfway down the ladder

She saw the others looking down at her in disbelief as she descended the ladder

"What?" She asked laughing "How else is Paris going to believe that clumsy ditsy Marinette is the graceful strong fighter Ladybug if they don't see it with their own eyes.

"You never fail to amaze me bugaboo" Adrien said as he jumped down next to smiled shyly.

One by one the five became two as they left for their respective homes or dorms. Only Marinette and Adrien remained.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Adrien asked tentaviely as he subconciously rubbed circles on her hand that was intertwined with his own.

"Technically my dorm," She replied quietly

"Technically?" He questioned.

"If you don't mind I'd like to stay with you - I mean not in the same bed- that is unless you want to- but, but this could be our last night as Ladybug and Cat Noir and it would be nice for Tikki and Plagg - and me- for them to be together in case they have to go away for like a gazillion years again - but if you wan't to be alone I understand that too I just-"

He interupted her fast and stuttering speech with a kiss

"That sounds really nice thank you," He smiled down at her.

Her eyes remained closed after his lips left hers

"Marinette?"

Her eyes snapped open, looked at him and blushed before resuming walking to his mansion with him.

He unlocked the front gate and led her to the front door.

"You should know it'll be empty, so no cooks or maids or anything, just us. They all left when news got out of whom my Father was," He told her his head bowed

"I'm sorry Adrien, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known. And now I'm even more glad I wasn't a coward and asked to stay with you, so you really aren't alone," Marinette hugged him to her side. He turned and leant his forehead against hers.

"Thank you" He breathed and finally opened to the door to the cold unwelcoming mansion.

"CAMEMBERTTTTT" Plagg gleed and whizzed off followed by Tikki who was giggling.

"Would you like anything before we head to bed?" Adrien asked her locking the front door

She shook her head shly and took his hand as he led her upstairs.

"Do you prefer a guest room or my room? I can sleep on the chaise while you take the bed - unless you want to -" He stuttered

"In your arms sounds great, I feel battered and bruised, happy and sad but very tired. We are adults Adrien and it sounds like we have spent 5 years dancing around each other as ourselves and as our alter egos. I'm sure its the exhasution that is giving me this confidence but right now I don't care I don't want to waste another moment." Marinette spoke holding his waist.

He smiled and nodded. They silently stripped down to their underwear, each never taking their eyes off the other, and then buried themselves in the king size bed, each groaned at how comfortable it was after their long day and the battle. Their muscles relaxed and their eyes drooped, they both only had the chance to drape their arms around the other before they succumbed to sleep.

Bright sunshine filtered through the blinds and over onto the bed of the teens. Adrien groaned at the interruption as he blearily opened his eyes. He looked down and away from the intrusion and his eyes widened as everything came flooding back when his eyes fell upon the beautiful brunette next to him.

"It was real then," He whispered. And he couldn't resist leaning to kiss her forehead. She murmed and opened her eyes, instantly waking up fully seeing Adrien next to her.

"Hi," She said shyly.

He chuckled "Is confident Marinette asleep then?"

She blushed but gasped when he leaned over and kissed her, he pulled back and questioned her with his eyes to which she nodded. He leaned back down and captured her lips again but this kiss was different, fuelled by longing and need. He wrapped his arm around her as he leant over fully, she responded by wrapping one around him while her other hand grabbed onto his hair pushing him closer into her as years of pent up passion could finally be released. He left her lips and trailed down across her earlobe to which he gave it a small nibble before peppering her neck with kisses and small bites, he found her pulse point and sucked to which she arched into him and gasped feeling his hardness against her. His lips carried on down finding the swell of her breast and, again he looked up into her half lidded eyes asking his silent permission, she gasped a throaty yes before he continued.

He explored her one breast with his tongue while his hand fondled her other. His desire only increasing by the gentle moans that escaped her. He gently reached around her arched back and released her from the restraints of her bra. He pulled back to admire her beauty before capturing her breasts in his hands and leaning to kiss her, their tongues dancing against each other. His tongue started their journey down again over the swell of her breasts and down into her belly button, she gasped and laughed at the sensation. He laughed with her looking up at her, his eyes darkening as they returned to her soft skin. His tongue darted across her hips and further down. He leaned up and quirked his eyebrow up at her, yet another question upon his lips.

"I will never say no to you, Minou, but stop stopping please," She said impatiently, her fingers in his hair pulling him back down. He chuckled and obeyed. As his tongue explored lower his hands made short work of removing her final article of clothing. Her desire was sweet on his nose and he had to just taste her. She said his name like a prayer when she felt his tongue on her slit in a slow upwards motion resting upon her sweet spot. He looked up with his eyes and met hers. Her eyes begged for more and he could never deny his lady. His tongue danced across faster and faster, her loud moans encouraging him until she bucked her hips into his face and his name was lost to the air as all she saw was stars dancing across her eyelids. He was the cat who got the cream, literally as he licked up her orgasm greedily. He hovered over waiting for her to come down from her high.

Her eyes opened and she smiled before dragging his neck down to her and kissing him. His hands found her chest again. He reached across to his bedside drawer.

"What are you doing?" She asked against his lips.

"Condom" He replied shortly

"On birth control, never had sex so clean are you?" She breathed as his fingers worked her nipples

"Why are you birth control if you are still a virgin?" He asked leaning back

"Being Ladybug and a woman is hard work, the monthlys had to go, birth control does that!" She told him huffily

He laughed. "Okay, okay! I'm a guy not something I have to think about!"

His lips found hers again "I'm a virgin too" He whispered hoarsly as he entered her.

Her eyes went black and his hips stilled. There was no pain or barrier, her years of fighting as Ladybug had took that away from her but it was a very new sensation and so she was pleased he had paused to let her get used to him. He let out a breathless grunt and she nodded against his neck and he slowly almost nervously pulled back and thrust gently back into her. Pleasure. A tingle of pleasure travelled upto her and she let out a moan. Encouraged by this he started his thrusts with more vigour. Her name danced on his lips as he lost himself to the sensation that he could only name as Marinette. Sweet, sweet Marinette. Her gasps of breath against his ear shot electric through his spine as he let go of his orgasm he felt her shudder with him as she reached another climax. He drew back and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you," He whispered into her ear with a soft kiss under it.

"I love you too, Adrien" She said kissing his cheek as she revelled in the feel of him on top of her. She couldn't believe it. Adrien had just made her a woman, he had made love to her. He had told her he had loved her as both Ladybug and Marinette. If it were not for the dull ache in between her legs she would have had to pinch herself to make sure it was all real. All too soon he shifted and settled next to her encasing her in his arms.

"Not sure I'm going to be able to leave you alone after this MiLady" He whispered, the mood setting the tone that needed nothing louder than a whisper

"That sounds fine with me," Marinette whispered back tracing her hand up and down his muscular arm that was wrapped around her front.

"ADRIKENS!" Plagg shouted as he flitted through the walls backwards "Outside is getting rather full of noise and flashy lights, it woke Tikki and I up!"

"Why are you facing away?" Adrien asked

"If you think I want that mental image, you can think again! The sounds were enough thank you!" Plagg said phasing out through the wall.

Marinette and Adrien laughed. They got up and showered and dressed for yet another long day ahead. Every time they passed each other they couldn't help but touch or hold or kiss each other. Tikki came up and announced that Alya, Nino and Chloe had arrived and she had let them in through the back way.

"Thanks Tikki, will you hand them their miraculous while we finish up please?" She asked her small friend whilst tying her hair back into their tidy pigtails. Tikki nodded

"No more distractions though you two!" Tikki said cheekily

Adrien and Marinette walked down the stairs hand in hand and into the lobby where their friends were waiting. Alya and Nino smirked whilst Marinette blushed under Chloe's scrutiny.

"Ugh, I suppose if I had to lose Adrien to someone at least its Ladybug" Chloe scoffed but they saw a hint of a genuine smile beneath it.

"Right, ready for this guys? It's gonna get messy" Adrien asked looking around. They all held smiles of resolve and nodded. "After this, we come back in and leave the back way and head over to Master Fu's place. He will want to see all of you I'm sure" Marinette nodded and sighed once more before transforming and heading out of the door, her head held high.

Flashes upon flashes reined over them as they stood together, the five heroes who thwarted Hawmoth and saved Paris and the world.

"Ladybug! Ladybug! Is it really over? Was it really Gabriel Agreste under the HawkMoth persona?"

"Cat Noir! What will you do now?"

"Ladybug, is there any need for secrets now?"

"Rena Rogue! Is it true you and Carapace are an item behind the masks?"

"Chloe! Will you be handing back your miracuous for good now Hawmoth is gone or can you keep it?"

"Ladybug is it true you killed Hawkmoth?"

"Carapace, what can you tell us about the final battle you were the least hurt, is that true?"

Ladybug held her arms up and silence fell over the reporters and residents of paris who had rushed here upon seeing the blog that the heroes would be doing a press conference in the am.

"People of Paris and to those listening from around the world. I can confirm that we have indeed caught and handed HawkMoth over to the police department. Questions you have regarding his identity are to be asked to the police, I cannot help you there nor will I so please be respectful and do not ask again. I would not be here today if it were not for the help and support I have recieved from my partner and our friends over the years. I cannot answer if we will be seen again as our alter egos as there is no need but that is something we will be finding out today. We have however decided that we owe it to the people of Paris, who have supported us and trusted us with your city and your lives, to reveal who we are. But please, we are people who live in this city just like you, yes we have fought for you and will carry on doing should the need arise but please repsect our privacy and our own lives"

Ladybug looked around and saw the reporters open mouths and a few nods. She looked back at her boyfriend and friends and nodded, they nodded back. The reporters, clocking on to what was about to happen, started their cameras. And in a blur of multi coloured light, they dropped their transformations. The flashes of the cameras paused for a second to take in who they were before the flashes and questions began again.

"We thank you for your time and for your respect to our privacy" Chloe told the press as Marinette shrunk against Adrien who wrapped his arm around her protectively. He pulled her back inside and was soon joined by the others.

"Wow Marinette, that speech was something else!" Alya said holding her best friend.

"Thanks, just wish I could hold my nerve as plain boring Marinette" Marinette said shakily

"You did fine Mari and theres nothing plain or boring about you" Nino said lightly punching her on the shoulder. Nino's eyes wandered to Adrien who was staring at his phone.

"Dude, whats up?"

Adrien looked up and shook his head before handing the phone to this girlfriend. They all read over her shoulder. Gabriel Agreste had commited suicide in jail, his lawyer had sent Adrien the deeds to everything. The mansion, the company, the money, he owned the lot.

Marinette rushed to him. "Are you okay?"

Adrien looked at her. "I will be, with you, I will be" He smiled sadly hugging her.

The five of them donned hooded jackets and sunglasses and made their way to Master Fu's. He was ready for them, a table made for six with 5 extra small places set upon the table for the kwamis to join them. He smiled warmly at them as they entered.

He clapped them and wiped away tears of joy. "Well done young ones, well done," Marinette and Adrien rushed over and hugged him. The others joined in when Master Fu opened his arms to them too.

Sitting down and letting the kwamis out to enjoy in the festivities, it seemed Adrien could no longer hold back his question.

"Did you know?" He asked. Master Fu turned to the blonde. "Did you know it was my Father when you picked me?"

"I did not know, I assure you. But even if I did I would have still chosen you, you were made to be a miraculous holder, your heart is pure and strong" Master Fu assured him.

Adrien teared up and thanked him.

"What happens now Master?" Marinette asked sipping her tea.

"You are asking if you have to return your miraculous, are you not?" Master Fu smiled. Marinette nodded eyeing Tikki who was pretending not to listen to the conversation and pretending to be interested in what Trixx had to say about tail brushing.

"Usually once the evil has passed, the holders are asked to hand their miraculous back," Master Fu confirmed.

Alya cocked her head to the side "Usually?"

Master Fu smiled with amusement.

"Tikki and Plagg may have sneaked away from their holders last night and requested that they are able to stay with Marinette and Adrien until their holders are no longer strong enough or they, themselves choose to hand them back to me, I have accepted their request, on this occasion"

Smiles of absolute glee lit up their faces and they rushed over to their Kwamis. Plagg and Tikki flew up to meet their holders in excitement.

"I don't have to give you up, I'm so happy Tikki!" Marinette gushed. Tikki nodded hugging her cheek as tight as she could. Marinette looked over and saw Adrien and Plagg in much the same hold as herself, though Plagg would deny it later and say he was simply trying to pass a particularly loud and powerful belch from all the cheese.

"Though I am afraid this only extends to the powers of creation and destruction, the others will have to remain with me for the time being" Master Fu said to the others who was watching the scene content

"For the time being?" Alya said copying the old man's words for a second time.

"Yes, I have time to set my affairs in order before Death meets me, I must meet with the Kwamis in due time and discuss their new protector and what they feel would like to happen. Their priority right now is looking after NooRoo"

"And then?" Chloe asked

Master Fu assesed her before replying "And then, I may well be calling you back," He looked around at all of them warmly. "You have made me the proudest man I could ask for, you fought brilliantly, you have remained pure of heart, if anyone is worthy of the task of the miraculous magic it is you"

They smiled at him, words not needed to show their gratitude. They finished their tea and snacks in comfortable silence before hugging their Master and leaving. Chloe, Ayla and Nino saying goodbye, albeit they hoped it was a short one, to their kwamis.

"Anyone else's phone blowing up from their parents?" Alya asked looking down at her phone. Marinette gasped and reached into her bag to turn her phone on. She couldn't even process how many times her parents had tried to reach her, the numerous messages and voicemails.

"Gotta go!" She screeched grabbing onto Adrien and running towards her parents house. They heard laughter behind them.

The bakery was shockingly closed for the day so they had to enter through the back door.

"Mama? Papa?" She called, she was soon engulfed by them, their arms wrapping around her whispering words of shock and comfort.

Marinette felt exhausted after talking about everything they had encountered the last five years, her parents now making sense of why she was late or tired all the parents were alarmed at seeing the two small creatures flying around their heads but soon warmed up their silliness and games. They were immensly proud of their daughter and had accepted Adrien without question into their home and hearts. He couldn't thank them enough, and everytime he was held or touched he teared up. Marinette and Adrien stayed for dinner before saying their goodbyes assuring them they would come in two nights time for dinner.

Marinette and Adrien walked slowly hand in hand, neither of them knowing where they were headed. Adrien was the first to break the peaceful silence.

"Are you coming back to mine, or going to your dorm tonight?" He asked stopping at a crossroads and wrapping his arms around her. She contemplated him.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked shyly again looking down. He lifted her chin up to meet his eyes.

"If I had my way you'd never leave my side agin and I would never wake up alone, but I can't make that decision for you. We have only just started our relationship and I can understand if you need space, I can respect that,"

She smiled "So you're basically saying you want us to live together?" She said teasingly. He opened his mouth to say something, before shutting again and narrowing his eyes at her.

"You know what, sod it, I am. Will you move in with me? I have loved you since I met you, both the day as Ladybug and as my friend on my first day at school. I may not have known you were Ladybug but as Cat Noir I was drawn to you. You rejected Cat Noir for me, it seems to me we are meant for each other and I would very much like to just be with you all the time, no fuss no shyness, just us the way it should have been 5 years ago"

She smiled before looking up at the stars "I'll have to think about and let you know tomorrow" She said moving away from him and taking a few steps towards her road before looking over her shoulder at a crestfallen Adrien staring at her. She laughed and ran to hug him.

"Kidding, lets go home" She snuggled into his shoulder.

He looked down at her in awe.

"Home?" He asked her.

She nodded "Home"


End file.
